hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Mix It Up! (video)
Mix It Up! is the 19th Hi-5 Australia DVD, released in July 6, 2006 by Roadshow Entertainment. Songs Include Infobox Making Music.png|Making Music Infobox Ch-Ch-Changing.png|Ch-Ch-Changing Infobox Home Sweet Home.png|Home Sweet Home Cast Hi-5 * Kathleen de Leon Jones * Nathan Foley * Kellie Hoggart * Tim Harding * Charli Delaney Puppeteers * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Erin Marshall as Chatterbox Other DVDs Available * Dance Hits Volume 3 * Action Heroes * Snow Party * Five Alive * Wonderful Journeys * Playing Cool * Summer Rainbows + Move Your Body * Star Dreaming DVD Menu Bandicam 2018-10-04 21-47-30-981.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-04 21-47-41-153.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-04 21-47-55-003.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-04 21-48-09-360.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-04 21-48-19-163.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-04 21-48-25-998.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-04 21-48-34-472.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-04 21-48-38-304.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-04 21-48-44-924.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-04 21-48-50-927.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-04 21-49-06-316.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-04 21-49-13-228.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-04 21-49-17-518.jpg Segments *Mix It Up Intro *Making Music *DJ TIM mixes rap music with country music along with Nathan. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 21 (Landscapes). *KATHLEEN drives a bus and takes her animal friends to the park for a picnic but Jup Jup takes away the steering wheel. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 37 (People). *KELLIE and Chats travel by train while playing I spy. Originally form Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 21 (Landscapes). *CHARLI pretends to be a train. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 21 (Landscapes). *NATHAN runs a cafe opened at night. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 23 (Day and night). *CHARLI pretends to walk along the city streets and up a hilly area. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 23 (Day and night). *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about three buildings (Charli the tallest skyscraper, Nathan the widest museum and Kellie the most interesting greenhouse) that get worried when a builder (Kathleen) comes with planes for a new building. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 5 (Changing shape). *Ch-Ch-Changing *KELLIE and Chats invite the Hi-5 band to a BBQ party and Chats asked everyone to bring a plate. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 4 (In your home). *Farmer TIM collects the eggs from the hens while he they sing together. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 25 (Every day). *Weaver ants NATHAN and Tim build a nest for their ant family. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 10 (Things animals create). *CHARLI makes a queen ant of playdough and lots of little ants too. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 10 (Things animals create). *KATHLEEN sorts fruit to make some patterns. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 24 (Food & crops). *CHARLI makes some orange juice. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 32 (When am I a team player?). *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a queen bee (Kellie) who feels like something new to eat instead of honey, so the worker bees (Tim, Kathleen and Nathan) look for anything for her. Originally from Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 10 (Things animals create). *Home Sweet Home Video Gallery Infobox_Mix_It_Up_Intro.png Opening_Mix_It_Up.png Hi-5 Making Music.png Tim S7 E21.png Kathleen S7 E37.png Kellie S7 E21.png Charli S7 E21 1.png Nathan S7 E23.png Charli S7 E23 1.png Sharing Stories S7_E5.png Hi-5 Ch-Ch-Changing.png Kellie S7_E4.png Tim S7 E25.png Nathan S7 E10.png Charli S7 E10 1.png Kathleen S7 E24.png Charli S7 E32 2.png Sharing Stories S7 E10.png Hi-5 Home Sweet Home.png Credits_Mix_It_Up.png Children's_Framework_Mix_It_Up.png Category:2006 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Viva Video Inc. Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Series 7 Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Hi-5 videos